Naruto : the World of Fantasia
by Mendokusai na
Summary: Naruto terjebak didalam sebuah game. apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. dapatkah Naruto mengembalikan semua player yang terjebak/ Biskah kau membantuku untuk bermain game ini ?/ Kenapa tombol logout nya tidak ada ?/selamat datang di the World of Fantasia/Jika kalian mati disini, didunia nyata juga kalian akan mati/...jangan menangis/sialan kau Kabuto. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan/


Disebuah ruangan terlihat seorang remaja berumur 13 tahun sedang duduk di depan mejanya. Di depannya terlihat sebuah benda berbentuk helm. Yah benda tersebut memang sebuah helm. Tapi fungsi dari helm tersebut bukanlah untuk melindungi kepala dari benturan-benturan -bukan-. Tapi fungsi dari helm tersebut adalah untuk menghubungkannya pada sebuah game VRMMORPG yang membuat pemainnya masuk kedalam dunia game. Gamenya bernama THE WORLD OF FANTASIA

Naruto beserta chara lainnya adalah milik masing-masing pemiliknya

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, adventure .

Warning : abal , typo(s) berserakan , tidak sesuai EYD, mengandung cross over

"pemirsa, apa yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para gamers sudah ada didepan mata. Pasalnya Konoha corp, sebuah perusahaan besar dibidang Game online telah merilis Game VRMMORPG pertama di dunia yang bernama The World Of Fantasia. Sebelumnya Konoha corp juga telah merilis beberapa game yang terkenal di du..."

Naruto mematikan televisinya yang ada di kamar tidurnya.

Naruto adalah seorang remaja berumur 13 tahun. Dia memiliki rambut pirang pendek yang acak-acakan. Memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya tan dan memiliki mata sebiru samudera.

Setelah mematikan televisinya, Naruto beranjak menuju sebuah meja. Kemudian dia memakai sebuah helm. Helm tersebut bukan helm safety. Tapi helm tersebut adalah Nerve Gear. Sebuah alat yang dapat merangsang panca indra pengguna melalui otak mereka, pemain dapat merasakan dan mengontrol karakter mereka dalam game dengan pikiran mereka.

Setelah memasang Nerve Gear, Naruto kemudian menyalakan power yang ada pada bagian kanan depan. Dan detik berikutnya, dia menutup mata dan kesadarannya beralih kedalam game.

x

Your Name : Kurama

Your Password : *******

x

**Sabtu, 11 Januari 2014. Pukul 10.00 a.m**

**Kota Permulaan**

Naruto P.O.V

Setelah aku masuk ke dunia Game ini, yang pertama aku lihat adalah sebuah istana yang ada di kota Permulaan. Aku lihat disekelilingku banyak cahaya yang muncul dab detik berikutnya, cahaya-cahaya itu berubah menjadi para player yang baru login.

Bingung dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling di kota Permulaan ini.

Aku lihat disekelilingku banyak other caracter atau karakter yang menjual item-item yang dapat membantu para player. Aku terus menelusuri jalan yang sedang ku tempuh hingga aku tiba sebuah danau yang ada dipinggiran Kota Permulaan. Aku melihat ada sebuah pohon yang rindang, aku pun memtusukan untuk duduk dibawah pohon tersebut.

Semilir anging menerpa kulitku. Meski di dalam game, tapi ini terasa nyata. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku mencoba menutup mataku. Tapi kegiatanku terganggu karena ada seoranh pemain mendekat kearahku.

Naruto P.O.V end

Terlihat seorang player wanita berambut kuning pucat yang diikat ekor kuda mendekat kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

"maaf mengganggumu. Apa kau tau cara bermain game ini ?" tanya sosok tadi

"hn, tak apa. Tentu saja aku tau. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"sebenarnya, ini pertama kaliny aku bermain game. Jadi aku tak tau cara bermain game ini. Biskah kau membantuku untuk bermain game ini ?"

Naruto mengernyit heran. 'Pertama kali bermain game ? walaupun seorang perempuan, setidaknya pernah bermain game entah sekali atau dua kali. Atau paling tidak pernah melihat orang bermain game. Tapi ini ? dia pasti benar-benar dipantau ketat oleh orang tuanya' pikir Naruto

"hei mau membantuku atau tidak ? jangan melamun terus" gerutu sosok wanita tadi

"e-eh, iya-iya. Aku mau membantumu, err" ucap Naruto

"Shion. Panggil saja aku Shion" Ucap wanita tadi yang bernama Shion

"baiklah Shion. Aku akan membantumu" ucap Naruto

"Namaku Kurama" Ucap Naruto yang mengaku sebagai Kurama

"arigato Kurama-san"

"tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja Kurama"

"baiklah Kurama"

Berikutnya Naruto atau bisa disebut Kurama menjelaskan apa itu game, cara bermain, cara meningkatkan level dan banyak lagi yang lannya.

"arigato, Kurama. Kau sudah menjelaskan semua yang ingin aku tau. Berhubung hari mulai gelap, aku mau logout dulu." Ucap Shion

"baiklah"

Kemudian Shion menggerakan tangannya kedepan dan munculah menu Home dalam bentuk hologram.

"are. Kenapa tombol logout nya tidak ada ?" ucap Shion

Naruto yang mendengar itu menengok kearah Shion.

"tombol logout ada di bagian submenu profil. Cari disitu"

"tidak ada"

"mungkin kau kurang teliti" ucap Kurama/Naruto

"ini benar-benar tidak ada. Aku sudah mencarinya 3x. Tapi tetap tidak ketemu"

"benarkah ?"

Naruto yang tidak percaya pun mencoba mencari tombol logout. Tapi dia juga tidak menemukan tombol logou disana

"mungkin ini semacam bug. Inikan hari pertama peresmian WoF (the World of Fantasia)" ucap Kurama/Naruto

"yah, semoga saja kau benar"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Shion bercahaya, begitupun dengan Naruto. Lalu mereka menghilang dari pinggr danau dan muncul di Aula istan di Kota Permulaan.

"kenapa kita di teleport paksa tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu ? seenaknya saja" ucap Shion yang tampak kesal karena di teleport secara paksa

"mungkin saja akan ada pemberitahuan yang penting. Jadi jangan banyak mengeluh" ucap Kurama

Disekitar mereka juga banyak player yang diteleport paksa.

Tiba-tiba langit yang cerah berubah menjadi merah gelap, lalu muncul Game Master yang melayang diudara. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena memakai topeng dan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya. Seluruh player lantas melihat ke arah GM yang melayang diudara dengan pandangan bingung seolah meminta jawaban kenapa tombol logout hilang dari menu

"**selamat datang di yhe World of Fantasia. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa kalian di teleport paksa ke tempat ini. Dan kenapa tombol logout tidak ada. Mungkin kalian berfikir itu Bug atau semacamnya. Tapi saya tekan kan, ini bukanlah bilang sekali lagi, ini bukanlah , kalian tidak bisa keluar dari game ini sesuka kalian. Satu-satunya cara agar kalian keluar dari game ini adalah dengan menyelesaikan seluruh misi. dan Jika kalian mati disini, didunia nyata juga kalian akanmati. Jadi kalian semua harus berusaha menyelesaikan game ini, agar dapat beraktivitas lagi didunia nyata sana. Dan jika di dunia nyata ada yang mencabut nerve gear dari kepala kalian. Maka kalian akan meninggalkan dunia ini, dan dunia nyata. Karena akan terjadi gelombang arus pendek yang dapat menyebabkan kematian. Tapi tenang saja, larangan mencabut paksa nerve Gear sudah disebarkan di berbagai media. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang berani mencabut paksa nerve gear kalian"** jelas sang Game Master

Para player tampak tidak percaya dan bahka ada yang menangiskarena tidak percaya dengan nasib yang menimpa mereka.

"kau bercandakan ?"

"menyelesaian seluruh misi ? jangan bercanda"

"keluarkan kami dari sini"

"Kami masih punya kehidupan di dunia nyata sana, jangan kurung kami disini"

Dan teriakkan lainnya tang berasal dari para player

"**sudah aku bilang, jika kalian ingin keluar dari sini kalian harus menyelesaikan seluruh misi yang ada. Hanya sampai disini saja sambutan pembukaan event ini. Semoga sukses"** dengan kata terakhirnya, sang GM pun menghilang kembali dan langit berubah menjadi cerah lagi

Tampak para player sangat shok dengan apa yang terjadi. Beberapa ada yan menangis histeris. Ada juga yag berteriak meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Tapi ada juga yang dapat menyembunyikan emosinya termasuk Kurama.

"Shion jangan menangis" ucap Naruto pada Shion yang sedang menangis disampingnya

"tapi, aku.."

"sst. Tenang ada aku disini" ucap Naruti sambil menyentuh bibir Shion dengan jari telunjuknya menyuruh Shion diam.

' sialan kau Kabuto. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ' batin Naruto

TBC


End file.
